spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
CAT-DOS
The CAT-DOS is a special device randomly found in some rooms in Spooky's House of Jump Scares. Appearance The CAT-DOS is a group of three large cubic computers, sitting between two doors near the end of the room. The one in the middle has a red screen and a small keyboard, with the other two having blank black screens. Only the middle one can be accessed. Information It is a mysterious computer that contains information about many of the Specimens running rampant in the mansion. Upon examination, the player will see on its red, faintly static monitor the first two following options: 'ENTER' and 'EXIT_PROGRAM'. The player can choose 'ENTER' to continue to the next menu, in which with three new options are available: 'ACCESS_SPECIMEN_DATABASE', 'MODIFY_HOUSE_LAYOUT' and 'BACK'. The 'ACCESS_SPECIMEN_DATABASE' option will bring the player to another menu, in which there are entries for all Specimens that appear in the normal game. Specimen 1 to Specimen 5 are available all the time. After about 300 rooms, Specimen 6 to Specimen 11 become accessible by selecting the "Next" option, though the real entry for Specimen 10 can only be accessed once the player has made it through Room 500; If they have not done so, CAT-DOS will just open the old Specimen 10's entry. Specimen 9 appears as 'Specimen __' and, sometimes, its entry will not open. Attempting to select the 'MODIFY HOUSE LAYOUT' option will only give an error screen. Bugs There is currently a rare chance upon opening the CAT-DOS screen, a random Specimen will seemingly start a chase and play its theme on top of the CAT-DOS ambience sound, and also produce its sounds loudly as if the Specimen was close to the player. If Specimen 8's music and sounds start playing, the static screen effects will also be seen on top of the CAT-DOS screen. Footage of this bug There is a bug that if the player accesses and exits CAT-DOS during room 501-509, the room number will say 502 instead of the room the player originally entered. Secret From room 900 onward, when you open CAT-DOS, try to access 'MODIFY_HOUSE_LAYOUT' six times and then open Specimen 9's entry, you will enter a secret menu showing the entries of Specimen 9 Boss Mode and four unknown Specimens named: The Mattress Man, The Dolphin, Lines ''and ''Paina. ''It appears that all of the Specimens are active except ''Paina, who is still in development. Trivia * CAT-DOS is a reference to the operating system MS-DOS. * The secret CAT-DOS entry for The Mattress Man is a reference to the Gmod map Shadows Chapter 3 which was made by Akuma Kira himself. Proof for this is saying that the monster is "just An Invisible Fast Zombie with a box welded to it". The fast zombie is an enemy from Half-Life 2 and a spawnable NPC in Garry"s Mod. ** The CAT-DOS entry for The Dolphin is also a reference to a Garry's Mod ''map Akuma Kira made. ** Paina's secret entry is a reference to the game ''Akuma Kira's Day Off. ** Lines is a reference to horror game Space Blaster (Lines) made by Akuma Kira. Gallery RefUXbD.png|CAT-DOS without a Specimen. CAT-DOS Specimen 1.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 1. CAT-DOS Specimen 2.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 2. CAT-DOS Specimen 3.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 3. CAT-DOS Specimen 4.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 4. CAT-DOS Specimen 5.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 5. CAT-DOS Specimen 6.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 6. CAT-DOS Specimen 7.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 7. CAT-DOS Specimen 8.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 8. CAT-DOS Specimen 9.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 9. CAT-DOS Specimen 9 corrupt.png|Ditto, heavily glitched-out. CAT-DOS Specimen 10 (new).png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 10. CAT-DOS Specimen 10 (Old).png|Glitched-out CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 10 (Old). CAT-DOS Specimen 10 (Old) glitch.png|Ditto. CAT-DOS Specimen 11.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 11. CAT-DOS Specimen 12.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 12. CAT-DOS Specimen 13.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 13. CAT-DOS Specimen 13 (alt).png|Specimen 13's CAT-DOS entry, with her true face as portrait. Room 505.png|A glitch that appears in rooms 500-509 when accessing CAT-DOS then quickly exiting it. Room 509.png|Ditto. 20170302221823_1.jpg|CAT-DOS as it appears in HD Secret Gallery CATDOSSecretSpc9.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 9 Boss Mode. CATDOSSecretmattress.png|CAT-DOS entry for The Mattress Man. CATDOSSecretDolphin.png|CAT-DOS entry for The Dolphin. CATDOSSecretLines.png|CAT-DOS entry for Lines. CATDOSSecretPaina.png|CAT-DOS entry for Paina. MattresMan.jpg|The Mattress Man in Gmod. Dolphine.jpg|Dolphine in Gmod. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Secrets